


F1 Prompt Fills

by L0stInSpace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, House Party, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Party Games, Self Confidence Issues, Slight references to Jules & Anthoine in chapter 4, Spin the Bottle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/pseuds/L0stInSpace
Summary: Just a book where I'll take requests from you guys from a list of prompts, and I'll write whatever you want! Expect a large variety of pairings, as it's down to you guys after all!





	1. The Prompt List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt list that you guys can request from :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 2 prompt sets are taken from here and the final one from here  
Hope you guys enjoy and leave me some fun requests :)

** My prompt list **

**Places where people kiss...**

  1. In the rain.
  2. In a vehicle.
  3. In the street.
  4. On the sidewalk.
  5. In the shower.
  6. In the kitchen.
  7. In the snow.
  8. Under the stars.
  9. In the moonlight.
  10. By the river.
  11. In the water.
  12. In the bedroom.
  13. In a bar.
  14. At a party.
  15. At the other’s place.
  16. By a campfire.

**Reasons to kiss...**

  1. Life or Death
  2. Love
  3. Celebration
  4. Longing
  5. Missing the other
  6. Relief
  7. Lust
  8. Need
  9. No reason at all
  10. Admiration
  11. Power
  12. First Kiss
  13. Confessing feelings
  14. A bet
  15. Sad or hurt feelings
  16. First date

**Dialogue prompts...**

  1. “It’s just you and me.”
  2. “Smile for me.”
  3. “I’ll be the big spoon.”
  4. “You are unbelievably sexy.”
  5. “Shut up and kiss me.”
  6. “Save it for the bedroom.”
  7. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”
  8. “Take your shirt off already.”
  9. “I promise.”
  10. “You did this for me?”
  11. “The things I could do to you right now…”
  12. “I’ll always believe in you.”
  13. “Let’s do this.”
  14. “Don’t ever leave me, okay?”
  15. “I want to move in together.”
  16. “You are my everything.”
  17. “Just hold me.”
  18. “I thought you’d like this.”
  19. “You make everything better.”
  20. “Take my hand.”
  21. “I would never leave you.”
  22. “Are you jealous?”
  23. “It’s always been you.”
  24. “Come sit with me.”
  25. “Do you realize how much I love you?”

* * *

When requesting, please write down which category you're choosing from, what prompt you want, and what pairing you'd like me to do. And as a bonus, if you want a specific storyline (such as a student au, soulmates or normal f1 verse), make sure to let me know too :)

As for pairings, I'm happy to do the 2019 grid, and the drivers from '16-'18, seeing as that's when I first started properly watching, and I don't think I'd do it justice if I did fic about people I didn't really watch doing f1 and get to know as f1 personas. I do have limitations on content too, I won't write any sex scenes in great detail (foreplay at most), and if you're wanting a toxic/abusive relationship, I'd rather not (unless it relates to the ex and isn't a major storyline). I'm more comfortable with fluff but will take other requests too, and I can't wait to see what you guys want me to write!

Hope I can get some requests soon and write some stuff for you guys :) 


	2. Moonlight - George/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss under the stars between Alex & George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For groooovybaby - hope you really like this. Based off your prompt of "Under the stars." for where Alex & George should kiss. Set November 2018, the f2 championship finale weekend.

Afterparties weren’t really George’s thing. He was never really one to love the drinking and dancing, he’d rather leave that down to Jack. Instead, he was more of a man to prefer peaceful evenings in, taking time to reflect on the races in his own personal bubble. 

He knew Lando would probably have requested the macarena on the dj booth, no doubtedly grabbing anyone and everyone, begging them to join him on the dancefloor, and he knew Alex and Jack would’ve no doubt joined him, letting loose at the season’s end. He sighed, knowing what he was missing out on, but he knew he could say stupid things when drunk, one of which he really didn’t want to confess. Alex wouldn’t deserve to find out about his stupid crush like this, anyway. 

Alex, to him, was absolutely gorgeous, and well out of his league. George knew it from the start, and yet he still found himself falling for the Thai, and his damned smile. Everything was perfect, from his little laughs to his ever cheery nature, and George was absolutely smitten about Alex, despite knowing that his feelings would never be reciprocal, as Alex was straight after all.

He could feel the light breeze slightly ruffle his hair, a chill running down his spine as the cool breeze hit his skin, a contrast to the warm air temperature. He knew he should probably be indoors, away from the colder breezes, instead celebrating with some of his teammates and fellow drivers, some of who he knew he might never see again, but he stayed outside, staring up at the sky, the bright stars twinkling back at him. He didn’t know how long he’d spent aimlessly staring at the stars before being disturbed, but he could hear a light voice trailing on the breeze, cutting through his train of thought.

“George mate, are you up here?” the voice called out, George instantly recognising it as Alex, the accent too soft to be Jack’s, who was no doubt wasted by this point. 

“Alex, what are you doing here?” he called out to the darkness in return, the Thai not yet visible in the dim lighting of the hotel terrace. Eventually, Alex came into view, standing next to George, the lights of the building illuminating Alex’s face with a soft golden light.

“You were missing from the party, I was getting worried, I wanted to see you one last time before I leave for Formula e.” Alex spoke, a hint of sadness lacing his words at the realisation they’d be in different series, away from the other.

“Well, you can stay here for a bit, I’d rather just stay up here. I know if I’m down there, I’ll end up drinking and that’ll lead to me doing something awkward. I’d probably kiss someone, and I know that wouldn’t end well.” George laughed as a reply, trying not to blush as he thought about the Thai beside him, and how good it would be if he could kiss him.

“I wouldn’t mind you kissing me, you know.” Alex whispered out in reply, barely audible in the shared silence. George thought he heard those words, but convinced himself that it was his mind, Alex was straight, and even if he wasn’t, George knew he’d never be the Thai’s first choice. 

“What was that?” he stuttered in reply, not quite comprehending the fact Alex had said those last words. 

“It doesn’t really matter.” Alex mumbled as a reply, not bothering to look George in the eye, instead looking out beyond the terrace towards the ocean, the waves lapping at the sea.

“It does though. You can’t just say that you want to kiss me. You’re straight, Alex, and I’m not here to be your gay experiment.” George almost yelled back, frustration evident as his smile fell. He looked towards Alex, watching his gaze as it slowly turned from the ocean, eventually holding eye contact with the Thai.

“Would you believe me if I said I wanted to kiss you because I liked you?” Alex softly spoke, reaching out to take one of George’s hands. The Brit quickly shied away from the contact, but Alex only reached out again, keeping a firmer grip to hold George again.

“You’re straight though, Alex!” George shot back, remembering all the countless women he’d seen Alex flirt with at clubs, and the incident with Jack where he declared to everyone that he wasn’t gay. 

“I really wish I was, George. But unfortunately, I’m not.” Alex replied, stunning them both into silence. Alex retracted his hand as he saw no reaction from George, only a blank face, no shine to his eyes.

“You told basically everyone you weren’t gay, and now suddenly you drop it on us that you actually are. What the hell Alex?” George eventually asked, more confusion than anything else. 

“You do realise I’m bisexual, right? I wasn’t lying when I was talking with Jack, neither am I lying when I say that I like you, just to make things clear.” Alex calmly replied to the slightly panicked George, once again reaching out to take the Brit’s hand, gently running his thumb over the palm of George’s hand.

“I feel like such a prized idiot right now. I’m sorry.” George stated back, shame in his voice at the assumptions, the ones he’d made to not get his hopes up that Alex would like him in return.

“George, I really like you. And yes, I really do want to kiss you.” Alex simply replied, moving closer to him until they were almost face to face. He gave a quick look towards the Brit, eyes filled with vibrant blues and greens, the nearby buildings illuminating his features. He swept a few strands of hair from George’s forehead, a golden shimmer lighting up the strands as they moved, a giggle escaping the Brit’s lips at the gesture.

“Do it.” George challenged, smirking slightly, waiting on Alex to make the move. With no further waiting, the Thai gently placed a hand on his cheek, leaning in slowly until they kissed. It wasn’t long, and it wasn’t the best kiss he’d ever had, but for George it was still amazing, as it was Alex giving the kiss, the man he loved so dearly. Alex’s lips tasted slightly of peach, a bit bitter too, and George presumed it was from one of the cocktails served at the party downstairs. But he knew the party could wait, he was here with Alex, under the stars, holding him close as they looked up towards the sky.

“A shooting star, make your wish George!” Alex suddenly pointed out, the trail sparkling across the dark sky as the meteor fell. George’s eyes brightened slightly at this, silently making his wish under his breath as he assumed Alex did the same.

“I’ve made my wish, but no telling, else the wish doesn’t come true.” George teased back, leaning more into Alex’s touch, tightening his grip on the Thai’s waist.

“I’ve got all I could wish for right here, George.” he just replied, placing a quick kiss on the Brit’s cheek, making George blush slightly.

“Same here, Alex.” George added, looking back to the sky once again, the party downstairs long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


	3. Spinning Bottles - Alex/Lando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's playing spin the bottle, until Lando loses his bottle. Alex goes to find out what's happened, with unexpected results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kimva4ever, you wanted some Alex/Lando as an AU, with the prompt "you're cute when you're jealous", and I've delivered. Hope you don't mind some mentions of Versainz, Valewis & Simi, as they do feature but not heavily. I also hope you enjoy this little one shot :)

“Lando, Max, glad you’re finally here!” Daniel called out to the duo as they set foot in the house, instantly handed beer bottles on arrival. Dan was the one to organise the housing block’s annual university christmas houseparty, which Lando and Max were attending for the first time, being first year students. 

“You know I couldn’t miss a party, mate!” Lando chipped back, moving over with Max to find Carlos, one of their good friends. He and Carlos had met on the first day of term, their shared interest in sports, especially football, proving a real talking point. Since then, they’d both met Max, another one of the football enthusiasts in the housing block, and the friendship had blossomed from there. And a relationship, between Carlos and Max. 

Lando wished he could also find someone to love in the way Carlos loved Max. He could see in their eyes just how happy they were, and he wanted that for himself, wanted to be happy with someone. Of course, he’d been on dates, but he’d never had anything serious, never really feeling serious desire towards the various women and men. 

He’d met Alex in a lecture theatre one afternoon, his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the Thai for the first time. Bright smile and even brighter personality, Lando was instantly drawn in, soon finding himself spending most lectures at Alex’s side. And though he and Alex did get along, Alex usually kept his distance out of lectures and seminars, more commonly found with some of the party animals like George and Jack. 

It didn’t surprise Lando to find the trio on the karaoke machine when he moved into the main room, all looking beyond wasted. Their rendition of Don’t Stop Believing wasn’t the greatest thing ever, however the off tune efforts to hit the high notes slightly made him laugh, especially seeing George realising that he’d just completely ruined the whole song. 

Soon enough, the normal playlist resumed, no doubt being assembled by Lewis, the block’s resident dj. The music pumped through the audio system as everyone started to dance, many singing along as they knew the lyrics. Lando found himself almost pushed up against another girl’s body at some point, pushed together due to the lack of space in the room, and he soon found himself dancing with her to some of the songs, losing track of time as song after song played over the speakers.

At some point, one of the empty vodka bottles got bought into the room, someone yelling about a game of spin the bottle. Lando thought he recognised it as Kimi but he really couldn’t tell, too many students in the way. Lando found himself in the large circle, seated between Charles and Daniel, 2 of the more popular guys. He hoped that if he had to kiss anyone, it would be Alex, but reasonably he’d accept someone like Jack, or even Pierre, who was quite attractive and still single. 

Lewis was the first volunteer to spin the bottle, landing it on Valtteri. Lando didn’t miss the small smile on Lewis’s face when he moved over to the Finn to kiss him, neither did he miss the fact Valtteri’s hand lingered on Lewis’ face for a bit longer after the kiss.

The bottle next fell to Kimi, Valtteri being a bit less willing to kiss his fellow Finn than Lewis, but nonetheless he still completed the kiss, a small peck on the lips. Kimi then spun the bottle himself, landing on Sebastian. He willingly kissed the German, smiling afterwards, a rarity from Kimi.

Daniel was the next person the bottle was spun to face, Sebastian playing up to Daniel’s known cheeky nature with a more playful kiss. Kimi didn’t look too bothered by the way Sebastian kissed Daniel, he knew Seb would never be serious with Daniel anyway, and it was just a silly party game. Max was the one kissed by Daniel after this, both breaking out laughing at this. Still, they obliged, a small peck left on the Dutchman’s lips before Daniel pulled away to leave Max to spin again.

The bottle landed on George, to which Max willingly kissed, despite being happily taken with Carlos. He gave the young Brit a polite smile before sinking back into Carlos’ hold, George’s hand on the bottle, ready to spin.

The moment Lando saw who it landed on, his heart dropped. He couldn’t take the sight of Alex kissing someone, not least George. He knew George was a better fit for Alex, and he offered nothing on what George could, so to see George get the kiss he so badly desired, that really hurt. 

His smile dropped as their lips briefly touched, not daring to look up as they broke apart, he couldn’t bear seeing Alex looking cheery at the hands of another man’s kiss. He heard the spinning of the bottle from Alex, not daring to look up to face the crowd.

He hadn’t realised the bottle had stopped spinning until he was tapped on the shoulder by Charles. Looking up, he realised it was pointing directly at him, and he would have to indeed kiss Alex. He knew it was what he wanted, but everyone’s attention on him was making him uncomfortable, and he knew he couldn’t do it in this state. With a quickly muttered “I’m sorry”, Lando got up and ran, leaving the room before anyone could protest.   


Alex was left stunned in the room, not sure whether it was his fault the young Brit ran. He’d been hoping the bottle landed on Lando, he’d wanted to kiss him for a while, his warming personality too irresistible, but he’d ran before he could. He hoped Lando felt the same way, but given the way he was shooting daggers with his eyes at him when the bottle landed on George, combined with the fact that Lando had just ran, he doubted he was the one Lando wanted to kiss, instead being George. But it didn’t stop him running out of the room after Lando, trying to stop the Brit from running too far. 

“Lando, wait!” was the hurried yell from Alex as he ran outside the room, trying to catch the Brit headed up the stairs.

“Don’t tell me you’ve come here to humiliate me further!” Lando just spat back bitterly, not daring to turn around and face Alex just yet.

“Why would you think I’d humiliate you, Lando? I’d never do that towards you.” Alex gently spoke, walking closer towards him 

“Because you’d be kissing me in front of everyone, and that’s just awkward.” Lando replied, turning to face Alex, a small smile adorning his face.

“Why’s that awkward, it’s just a kiss. I did that to George, Seb to Kimi, Lewis did it to Valtteri, where’s the issue?” he said back, Lando just sighing as a response.

“I like you, okay. And it’s okay, you like George instead, and I know that. I just didn’t want to kiss you out there for our first and maybe only kiss.” Lando confessed, shyly smiling towards Alex, who’s cheeks were glowing a little pink.

“I kinda figured you did, I could see the way you looked at George, and I do like you too. You’re cute when you’re jealous, you know.” Alex added in reply, smiling brightly at Lando, who was staring back in shock.

“Are you serious?” Lando asked back, voice a bit higher than expected, betraying his slight surprise.

“I absolutely am. And I’d like my kiss from earlier.” Alex just teased back, before walking towards Lando, closing the distance between them, kissing him with all his might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


	4. Red - Max/Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment, after Monza, in Monaco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lilo_93, who asked for some Max/Charles.  
WARNING: This is pretty sad, and has a few references to the death of Anthoine Hubert, and a couple of references to Jules Bianchi too, so I just wanted to warn you beforehand, in case this isn't the type of thing you want to read.  
Otherwise, I hope you like this chapter.

Everything was red. At least, that was all Charles could see. 

He could still see the images of the podium, the mass crowd all singing Fratelli d’Italia, because of his victory. The first one had been after the cruel hands of death took another friend too soon, and the grief hung heavy, but now, he was able to let loose a bit more, celebrate more, for he’d won his team’s home race, the first time in nine years. 

A short knock on the apartment door snapped Charles out of his thoughts, walking towards the knocking sound, which he soon identified to be Max Verstappen after opening the door.

“Hi?” the Monegasque greeted with apprehension, allowing Max to take a seat on the sofa in his front room, the leather slightly worn through from the countless movie nights spent with friends over the years.

“Do you mind if I stayed for a bit? With you, I mean?” Max asked, settling down into the leather, Charles walking back to sit on the other end, looking back at the Dutchman.

“Why not, I think I need someone right now anyway.” Charles shrugged, smile fading as he said the last words, remembering the events of Belgium. 

He was in the Ferrari motorhome when the news broke, a text of 2 words from Pierre telling him all he needed to. “He’s gone” were the words he’d hoped he’d never hear, the boy was only 22 after all, such a future ahead of him. And yet, he was still expected to go out and race the next day, around the same spot that had killed one of his closest friends. Winning hadn’t done much to ease the overwhelming feeling of grief, everyone still very much muted in their actions, and although it was meant to be his moment of victory, it didn’t sit right with him, it wasn’t a time to celebrate himself. 

“I’ll be here as long as you need, okay?” Max replied, moving closer to the Monegasque, resting his hand on his thigh.

“It’s just… I miss him more than I thought. During Monza, I could hear his voice in my head, telling me to keep going, and it’s really hard, it reminds me of the fact that I'll never really see him again. Not until I die.” Charles spoke, almost a whisper towards the end. A choked sob escaped his lips over the final words, still not fully in acceptance over what had happened just over a week ago.

“Have you ever thought about it? Joining them up there?” Max asked, looking towards him with a sad smile, trying to comprehend just how much Charles had gone through in the past half decade.

“Sometimes. But then I remember everyone around me, all the grief I’d cause them, I don’t want them to suffer in the way we have. Death can sometimes be a release, but it also hurts people badly.” He reasoned in return, sighing as he relaxed back into the sofa, wiping away a few stray tears.

“He’d be proud of you for continuing though, and for winning your second. It’s what he would’ve wanted, for you to be champion.” Max told him, slightly emotional at his own words. It was the first time he’d been present as a driver when such an accident occurred, so he’d never had to deal with such emotions before, and he didn’t know grief could hit this hard. 

“I hope he’s proud. I hope the three of them are proud. I don’t know how I’ve done this but I have.” Charles beamed back, remembering the positive of Monza, everyone cheering in his honour. He wished there was someone else there in red beside him, someone else who should’ve made it to ferrari, but he knew that he’d be looking down on him anyway, proud beyond belief.

“I’m proud of you too. You go out there, after the loss of someone so close, and you dominate the race, and then do the same a week later, that’s admirable Charles.” Max smiled back, moving his hand from Charles’ thigh to his shoulder, enveloping the Monegasque into a small hug.

“The amount I’ve cried is hardly admirable, though.” Charles responded, yet more tears falling, lips starting to tremble slightly.

“You’re still perfect to me, Charles.” Max replied, a small smile playing on his lips as the Monegasque turned to face him, hazel eyes looking back.

“I’m amazed that you see something desirable in me.” Charles spoke back, an expression of shock more than anything, that he could be someone’s person of choice.

“You’re more than desirable, you’re everything I could want and more. You’re absolutely perfect.” Max told him, smiling during every word.

“And you’re the one for me too.” Charles smiled back, leaning in to place a quick peck on the Dutchman’s lips. Max let out a little squeak of surprise at first, kissing back instantly. The blush coating his cheeks afterwards told Charles all he needed to know, and he was very glad he could be the cause of Max’s smile.

“Do you realise how much I love you?” Max asked, playing gently with Charles’ fingers, foreheads rested together.

“I think I do now.” Charles just laughed in reply, smiling back at the Dutchman. His Dutchman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


	5. Intimacy - Daniel/Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d missed the intimacy, he’d not had this with Max since Germany...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short Maxiel drabble I've put together, told (kinda) from Dan's pov. Hope you enjoy it, Lilo_93 :)

He steps under the warm water first, muscles easing as the droplets fall over his naked body. Max steps in after him, hissing slightly from the heat of the water. 

He wraps his arms around the taller Dutchman’s waist, hands creeping dangerously low to Max’s arse cheeks. Max lets out a small whine at this, and he moves his own arms so they’re slung around the Dutchman’s neck, holding him close.

He’d missed the intimacy, he’d not had this with Max since Germany, neither daring to approach the other in fear of a bad reaction after a bad race. And despite being in the same state over summer, it wasn’t as simple as asking to meet up, they both had their own friends to see and plans to fulfil. 

“You did amazing out there today, champ.” Max says to him, and he finds a red blush forming on his cheeks, smiling out of disbelief. 

“You did too Max, don’t beat yourself up about it.” he says back, sliding a hand through his tangled curls as he speaks.

“I know, it’s just today’s about you. You are my everything, and I want you to know it.” Max replies, taking him in for a short kiss under the water. 

“You’re my everything too, Max.” he just replies, keeping the Dutchman in his hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


	6. Shut up - Daniel/Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He never wanted to forget five little words Max yelled at him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LionBadger, who wanted some Maxiel fluff for the prompt "shut up and kiss me"  
Sorry it's taken so long, I've just started uni and settled down so I've been ridiculously busy in this first week but I've managed to get this out and I hope it's okay :)

There were 5 words that Daniel would say changed his life for the better. 5 words which sparked a new wave of happiness, a sense of belonging. 

Baku 2018 was a time he wouldn’t ever forget, even if he so wished to do so. He wanted to forget the collision on track, the team’s refusal to tell Max to move. He wanted to forget Christian’s refusal to blame Max more, Marko’s deathly stare telling him that he agreed, and that it was equal blame. He wanted to forget the screaming match with Max in the hospitality unit, blame being traded around with yells of anger.

He never wanted to forget five little words Max yelled at him.

The words came as a surprise, despite having hope that something along those lines could have been said someday. He’d always thought the feeling was one sided, but in that moment he learnt it wasn't, and that Max had been feeling it too, something that filled his heart with glee.

He could remember remember the look in Max’s eyes once realisation set in, a soft laugh dropping from the Dutchman’s lips as anger turned to bliss. He could remember the touches on his skin afterwards, so tender and loving, nothing like he’d ever known before. It was perfection, stemming from the earlier nightmare.

All it took was the five words Max told him, shut up and kiss me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


	7. Distance - George/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is missing Alex desperately, so Alex pays him a surprise visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Zig_Zag_F1 - as soon as I saw this request in my inbox I knew I had to get it done asap, these 2 are my favourite pairing right now and I'm so glad you requested these 2 dorks. This was ridiculously fun to write, and I really hope you enjoy it! I've tried to make it super fluffy, and the bit involving names... maybe I should write a part 2 where one does take the other's name (idk who'd take who's name though!)  
Just a quick note, George isn't a driver in this, just a regular guy. Also, this is set between the Russian & Japanese gp's :)

Another rainy morning, another day spent apart from Alex. It was all slowly driving George insane. He thought he’d be fine when the Thai left for almost a month of travelling, he’d been promised a facetime call every evening, but he quickly found himself feeling alone, the shared bed feeling far too big at night without Alex there.

He understood why he couldn’t be with Alex for the trip, Russia’s attitude towards same sex couples less than exemplary, and if he dared show up to the race with his boyfriend, he knew there could be consequences. It hurt to have to watch the racing from home, but it didn’t stop him being proud of Alex, cheering every single overtake the Thai made on the opposition. It made him proud to know that Alex was chasing his dreams, but the fact that he couldn’t be there saddened him slightly, making the distance between them feel even greater.

Right now, he didn’t even know where Alex even was. Last thing he knew was that the team were flying to Moscow airport, but that was almost a day ago, no updates of location since. He found himself longing to be back in the Thai’s hold again, missing the soft touches and intimate kisses, the lazy evenings curled up on the sofa. George let out a sigh at the memories, he knew it would be another 2 weeks before he saw Alex again.

A short ring of the doorbell caught George’s attention. He slowly moved towards the front door, not really knowing who’d be on the other side. He expected it to be a delivery of something, possibly a sponsor delivery of Alex’s, or even the neighbour asking him for a favour.

What he didn’t expect was Alex down on one knee outside the door. 

George thought it was an illusion at first, he didn’t believe Alex was back in the UK. He knew the team’s plan, they wanted him for a sponsor event in Thailand, and he was meant to travel there in the break. He tried to blink a couple of times to convince himself it wasn’t real, but Alex remained down on one knee, looking up with a hopeful expression. 

“A… alex?” George eventually stuttered, walking closer to the Thai. The rain still fell lightly but George didn’t really care, relief taking over as Alex knelt before him, back in his company.

“I just wanted to see you again, okay. I can’t take being apart from you George, you’re my everything.” he replied, trembling slightly as he took George’s left hand, rubbing small circles into the palm of the Brit’s hand.

“I love you so much, you know.” George replied, a heavy blush coating his cheeks as he looked down at Alex, awaiting the question he knew the Thai would be asking.   
  
“You mean so much to me. The distance made me realise, I want to be with you no matter what. So will you, George Russell, please marry me?” Alex quietly spoke, hands trembling slightly with nerves. Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, he took out the small black box, opening it to reveal a small golden band.

A choked sob escaped George’s lips as Alex said the words, the ring glistening in the light. He could already imagine the wedding, how handsome Alex would look in a suit, how he’d sound taking Alex’s last name, and he knew he wanted it all. 

“Of course, Alex!” George managed to reply, nodding enthusiastically as he felt the tears falling. Alex gently took the ring from the box, placing it on George’s finger moments later, the golden ring shimmering slightly. 

“I’m so glad you said yes!” Alex exclaimed to the Brit, standing up to take the Brit into a tight embrace. He placed a short kiss into George’s neck, keeping his hold on the Brit as his own tears started to fall, relieved George said yes. 

“Why would I not. I can’t wait to marry you, Alex Russell.” George gently laughed, a dark blush appearing on Alex’s cheeks as he heard the words.

“I can’t wait to marry you either, George Albon.” Alex simply replied, watching George’s eyes light up as he heard the new name, his potential new name. He smiled gently at the Brit, running one hand through his slightly dampened hair as the other cupped George’s cheek, admiring the beauty of the man in front of him, his fiance.

The rain continued to fall, but Alex was only focused on George, ignoring the world around him. He leaned in slowly, placing his lips against the Brit’s. His lips were slightly chapped, but still as soft as Alex remembered, George kissing him back with as much tenderness. He let out a small moan, the contact from his lover being the first in a while, Alex missing the feeling of intimacy whilst away racing. Eventually, they broke the kiss, breathless but blushing, smiles wide as ever.

It was cliche, a kiss in the rain to celebrate engagement, but George didn’t care, he had Alex back, and as his fiance.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


	8. Say It - Nico/Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just fucking say it Hamilton.”  
“You make me want things I can’t have!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babykaka, I'm so sorry this has taken a while, university's been ridiculously busy and I'm only just free again after shitloads of work! I really hope this is worth the wait, it's the Nico/Lewis prompt you wanted. I really do hope I've done it justice, as this was ridiculously fun to write too :)

He thought it would be easier in 2017. He thought he’d be able to cope with Nico’s absence, but the more he saw Valtteri on the other side of the garage it hurt, hurt that it wasn’t Nico.

He knew they fought more than he liked to admit and he knew it drove Toto crazy, but it was all a cover up for his yearning, he couldn’t handle his feelings and didn’t want to face up to them either, so tried to push Nico away, anything to reject the fact he really wanted to kiss Nico.

For Lewis, Japan was tough, he knew Nico would be there, and that would mean facing the man who caused him so much joy, yet so much pain. The man he wanted to kiss so badly, yet also punch in the face. He didn’t know when his feelings developed from seeing Nico as a friend to seeing him as more than that, but Lewis knew he’d be damned if he saw Nico again.

He’d carefully danced around the paddock reporters, knowing roughly where Sky would be and when. He couldn’t afford to let himself see Nico again, not to get a taste of what could have been, what would never actually be. So when the moment came that he saw Nico again, it felt like he’d been punched right in the gut.

He was more handsome than Lewis ever remembered him to be. His smile could still easily light the room, but he looked happier, eyes shining brighter than before. Lewis mentally cursed at himself at those thoughts, he couldn’t afford them just before a race, one that could help him put one hand on the championship.

He walked away as if he’d seen nothing but the thoughts still remained, haunting him as he prepared to step into the silver arrow. Toto had caught him off guard more than once but he just assured the Austrian he’d be fine to drive, continuing to prepare for the long race ahead.

He didn’t know how, but he’d come away with a win and Sebastian a dnf, putting him in a strong position for a championship, it was his to lose. His thoughts drifted to the finale last year, how much he both loved and hated seeing Nico take the title at the same time. He’d been bitter to lose by such a fine margin, but if there was anyone he’d rather see take a title than himself, he’d have chosen Nico any day. He just wished he’d had the nerve to celebrate with the German instead of taking the cowardly option, avoiding him for all his might and sulking over losing.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind of interviews and a debrief with Toto, and he’d have been lying if he said he enjoyed it. It was part of the job, but it didn’t mean Lewis enjoyed it, it wasn’t a well kept secret that f1 drivers hated talking to the press. He’d arrived at the hotel just as the sun was setting, the orange light just peeping out from above the horizon.  
Watching the sunset from the roof, Lewis reminisced on the past, how he and Nico used to do the exact same thing after races, drinking until the stars were out, the sky turned dark. It was something he used to enjoy so dearly, seeing Nico happy and carefree, even if it was the alcohol making Nico more adorable. Nowadays, he did it to remember what he could have had, what he longed to have. He should’ve predicted that Nico would come to the roof to do the same.

He initially tried to ignore the German on the roof, despite the obvious tension building with ignorance. He didn’t dare address Nico, mostly out of shame for how he acted, but also for fear he’d release his hidden desires, and he knew it would be better if he pretended the German didn’t exist, he’d then have to face up to problems, and he knew he wouldn’t deal with the matter well.

Nico was the first to speak, addressing the Brit with a simple “Lewis”, a slight bitterness to his tone of voice. 

All Lewis could think to reply was “Nico”, caught off guard and not knowing what else he should say. 

“Why do you hate me?” the German enquired, stunning the Brit slightly at the question, not anticipating what he’d ask.

“You’d never listen, even if I tried to tell you.” Lewis just muttered back, unwilling to deal with him and the question he asked. He didn’t want Nico to know about the crush, he couldn’t know about the crush.

“Just fucking say it Hamilton.” Nico pushed him, raising his voice slightly. At this, Lewis looked up to face him, expression more than frustrated despite a victory earlier.

“You make me want things I can’t have!” Lewis quickly responded, his brain catching up to what he said moments later, a hand moving to cover his mouth as he quickly gasped, realisation sinking in.

“Lewis?” Nico simply asked in response, unsure of what he made Lewis want so badly.

“Do I need to hit you over the head with a fucking brick! I like you more than I should.” Lewis yelled back, features sharpening in anger as each word was spit from his lips. The moment Nico heard the words his heart dropped, the confession hitting a little too hard.

“Then why did you think it was okay to shut me out. 2 years I suffered because of that, and I thought I’d done something bad.” Nico replied, desperation lacing the words. He’d expected Lewis would still hate him, but the opposite proved true, and he could understand the Brit’s reasoning to shut him out. It didn’t make his actions hurt any less, though.

“You made me fall in love with you, isn’t that bad enough?” Lewis protested, gaze lowering as to not meet Nico’s eyes, he couldn’t face that.

“No Lewis, it really isn’t that bad.” Nico said back, voice calmer than before. He reached out to take Lewis’ hand in his, but before he could do so, Lewis retracted his hand, taking a step back.

“But you don’t-” he tried to say, but the German cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

“Yes I do, okay. I do like you, and that’s why it hurt when you shut me out.” Nico stated, admitting his side of things. He could see the look of surprise on Lewis’ face at the confession, eyes brightening slightly.

“You do?” He asked out of disbelief, taking a step forward, taking Nico’s hand in his own. It was only a subtle gesture but to Lewis, it was euphoric, the sense of bliss taking over.

“It’s always been you, Lewis.” Nico smiled back at him, a short laugh escaping his lips. The last thing he could remember was Nico’s smile before a pair of lips were on his own, kissing him with ferocious desire. Lewis kissed back with as much intensity, moving his hands up to Nico’s hair, running his fingers through the almost golden strands. Nico’s lips were perfectly soft, and he was intoxicated with the German, his kisses tasting slightly like pear. He eventually backed away, looking up at Nico, a heavy blush coating his cheeks.

“Do you realise how much I love you right now?” Nico let slip, turning towards Lewis with a slightly coy expression, unsure on how he would react.

“Well, if your kisses are anything to go by, I think you love me a lot.” Lewis simply laughed back, turning to face a furiously blushing Nico.

“Oh and by the way, I love you too!” he quickly added, placing a short kiss to Nico’s cheek, the German firmly in his grasp under the early evening moonlight, the first light of the stars slowly illuminating the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


	9. Bliss - Lando/Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that's happened, he's just glad he can still kiss Max, call him his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callistoa1610, this is for you! You wanted Lando & Max kissing in a vehicle for absolutely no reason, I did deviate slightly, and though there's no set reason for the kiss, there's implication as to why it happened. Anyways, really hope you like this :)  
WARNING: This is set at Spa weekend and does again reference what happened there, so do proceed with caution if you want to read it.

He was glad to be out of the car. Disappointed at getting so close yet so far, but glad he didn’t have to focus on f1 anymore, free of the dark cloud looming over the race. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t want to race, but he knew that even on the darkest days, f1 simply couldn’t stop in it’s tracks for one young man, taken too soon. 

He was restless through debrief, although everyone understood why, nobody really wanted to be there. Even Zak and Andreas seemed unsettled, which was unusual for them, expressions known to be emotionless. Lando didn’t think he’d ever see Zak cry, but after the news, he was soon proven wrong, the American very much shaken by the tragedy. The debrief was cut short as soon as everyone figured the focus was not with the data, Lando thanking the team before almost sprinting out the paddock, Max already waiting for him in their shared ride.

Without thinking, Lando leant over to place a quick peck on the Dutchman’s cheek, settling back into the car seat moments later. Max let out a small smile at the gesture, reaching to take his boyfriend’s hand, the other one rested on the steering wheel.

“Hey, you.” Max casually replied, a contented adorning his features as he drove away in the Aston, the circuit and all the memories soon left behind. 

“Hey, yourself.” Lando smiled back at him, placing another kiss to Max’s cheek, a short laugh escaping his lips at this. His heart ran wild as he saw Max looking so happy, so carefree, and it made him grateful that Max was still with him. He knew it could’ve been anyone, any series, and the fact they both made it out the weekend alive when one of their friends didn’t, it reminded them of the dangers, but also to appreciate what they loved. And Lando was very much appreciative of Max Verstappen, his one and only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


	10. Once - Carlos & Lando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando starts to doubt himself as a driver. Carlos is there when he needs it the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Callistoa1610 - I know you wanted platonic Carlos/Lando with the prompt "lets do this!", and I really hope I've done it justice!

The moment he saw Lando crying, he broke. He never wanted to see anyone cry, let alone his teammate, who he’d come to see as the little brother he never had. He excused himself from his conversation with Zak, moving towards where Lando was seated, tears brimming in his eyes.

“Oh, cariño, are you okay?” He asked the Brit, a small shake of the head greeting him in response.   
“I’m scared, what if I let them down?” Lando replied, looking down in shame thinking about what could happen, expectations already carried on his shoulders.

“You won’t let them down Lando. They’re the ones who chose you, they know you can drive the car to its best.” Carlos told him, bringing a hand under Lando’s chin to tilt his face upwards, the Brit’s blue eyes red rimmed with tears, cheeks puffy from crying.    
  
“What if I lose control and crash? What if I have to retire on the first lap? I don’t want that to happen to me.” Lando admitted, voice breaking towards the end, fear creeping in at the thought of crashing so early.   
  
“It won’t happen to you, okay? We’re gonna go out there, and we’re gonna drive out butts off!” Carlos told him in return, a small smile returning to the Brit’s features at the words. He noticed how Lando’s eyes immediately seemed to light up, lips upturned from their initial frown.   
  
“Only you could manage to make this easier.” Lando confessed to him, breaking out into a short laugh. Carlos couldn’t help but join the Brit in his smile, it was contagious after all.   
  
“Come on, let’s do this! It’s your f1 debut, you only experience this once!” Carlos called out in return, getting up from where they were seated, walking towards the garage. Lando immediately got up, following Carlos towards the garage, excited to see what the day would bring. 

When he returned the car to the garage in 8th, he mentally thanked Carlos. All he had to do was believe in the car and enjoy the day, it was his first impression and he knew he’d impressed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


	11. New Opportunities - Kevin/Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go to plan in Nico Hülkenberg's life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armario, I'm so sorry about how long it's taken, uni's been an absolute bitch with the workload and I've just sorted this out now. Really hope you enjoy it, it's the Kevin/Nico one shot you wanted with the dialogue of "I thought you’d like this”, set in the f1 universe.

Nico sighed, placing the mobile back on the wooden table. He felt emotionally numb, despite knowing the day would come for a while. The decision didn’t exactly take him by surprise, he’d known Esteban was heavily involved in talks, but he’d still hoped they’d choose him. He was wrong.

“Nico?” Kevin asked, walking towards the German slowly. When he saw his tear stained cheeks, Kevin enveloped Nico into a tight hug, slowly wiping the tears from the German’s eyes.

“They…” he started to say, but the words got lost on his tongue, unable to speak the rest. It still hadn’t sunk in, and speaking it aloud only confirmed it further, something he really wished hadn’t have happened.

“I’m sorry” was all that Kevin could respond. He didn’t really know what to say, despite the fact he’d been there before, fired by his team after doing well for them. “Did they tell you why?” He eventually asked, curious as to why they could possibly have fired him.

“Esteban.” he grumbled back to Kevin, gaze not meeting the Dane’s as he remained seated on the sofa.

“That sucks. I don’t really know what to say.” Kevin sighed, taking Nico’s hand in his own, running his thumb over the palm. Nico visibly relaxed a little, another choked sob escaping his lips.

“I’d like to say a few things but I know Cyril wouldn’t deserve all that. He’s screwed me over here but he ultimately got me this drive.” Nico reasoned back. He knew there couldn’t be hard feelings, he was still employed by the team after all. It hurt to know his time would be through but if it wasn’t for Cyril, he might not have had a f1 drive.

“I hope you can find a drive. I know Guenther’s got you on the shortlist for Haas.” Kevin perked up, trying to help Nico’s attitude remain positive, despite the heavy hit.   
  
“Yeah, we’ve talked a few times. I hope I get to sign.” he admitted, a knowing smile reaching his lips as he thought about the prospect.   


“You and I as teammates, I thought you’d like that.” Kevin teased back, leaning forward to place a quick kiss to Nico’s lips. The German smiled gently, softly laughing in return.

“I don’t know anything better.” he simply replied, the thought already making him happy. He really wanted Guenther to take the chance, and he knew Kevin wanted it just as much.

“I love you.” Kevin smiled back, heart fluttering slightly at the thought of Nico smiling once again.

“I love you too.” Nico replied, leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


	12. For you, with all my heart - Kevin/Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin, Marcus, a long distance relationship and a lot of doubts over the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babykaka, I really hope you enjoy this one!! You tasked me with a lot, and I hope I've done all you wanted justice! I did slightly change the prompt of "you did this for me" to "you've done this for me" to fit the tense, and I hope you're okay with that, everything else sticks to your prompt of Kevin & Marcus at a party, kissing for love & missing the other, with the 2 dialogues of "I’ll always believe in you" & "Don’t ever leave me, okay?" included :)

Kevin was nervous, for once in his life. He’d always held his composure, even when things were crashing down around him. Yet here, he was as fragile as glass, the smallest gestures threatening to break him.

Marcus was stood at his side, looking as handsome as ever in a navy suit jacket, complimenting his pale complexion perfectly. He didn’t even know why Marcus invited him to the event, he’d broken all promises he’d made to the Swede and was not worthy of being his guest at his teammate’s wedding.

He’d treated Marcus so wrong, promised him he’d visit so they could start a real relationship, yet he’d never found the time to fly out, even if only for a few days. And he’d tried so hard, yet Marcus still had the patience, willing to wait until he was able to make the journey to start things properly. But he still felt guilty, despite the numerous assurances from Marcus that things were fine. Kevin knew they weren’t. 

He wasn’t really too focused on the wedding, more there for Marcus than anything else. He’d known James briefly through junior series but he’d never consider the Canadian a close friend, instead more of an acquaintance. It didn’t mean he wasn’t happy for James though, he was more than happy for him and his bride, both looking happy as ever at the end of the aisle.

He snapped back to reality when the all familiar lines were uttered, “you may now kiss the bride”, the crowd cheering loudly as James gently kissed her lips. He played along as the couple walked back down the aisle as newlyweds, throwing the traditional confetti into the air, the colours sparkling in the sunlight. He turned to his side to see Marcus staring back at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I’m so glad you could make it.” he muttered to the Dane, softly blushing as he ran his thumb over the back of Kevin’s hand, the black ink slightly peeping out of his shirt sleeve.   
  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. It was about time I came to visit you after all those broken promises.” Kevin softly replied, following the crowd down the aisle. He didn’t have much idea about where to go, instead following Marcus’ lead, keeping a tight hold on the Swede’s hand.

“Kevin, it’s honestly fine. You’re here, now, and that’s more than enough.” Marcus cooed in return, a soft blush coating his cheeks at the sight of the Dane at his side. 

“I’ve still not been a good enough boyfriend to you.” he sighed, the weight of disappointment looming despite the numerous reassurances of the Swede at his side.   
  
“Don’t say that. You’ve done this for me, taking time from your holiday to spend time with me. You’re amazing, Kev.” Marcus replied, squeezing Kevin’s hand gently as they continued to walk down the path towards the town hall, the venue of the wedding reception.

They didn’t speak much afterwards, instead walking in the peaceful silence, the sounds of nature and elated chatter from the other guests keeping them company. The nervous feeling from earlier had yet to ease for Kevin, and he still felt undeniably weak, even in Marcus’ secure hold, his safe place. This was unknown territory for him, dating wasn’t really his forte, and he’d rather take the option of one night stands over anything with strings attached. But Marcus was his weakness, and he couldn’t stop running back to the Swede for more nights alone, casual sex soon turning to full blown love.

He’d agreed to come along to the wedding for the time with Marcus, to consider if anything was worth pursuing. He missed the Swede more than anything, but the lack of intimacy was driving him a bit insane. Cheating was wrong, and Kevin knew he’d destroy Marcus if he ever sought pleasure at the hands of another man, but he’d missed the feeling of spending the nights with Marcus, the kisses lingering, slightly burning on his skin. 

The Swede’s presence in the room made his answer clear as day, his laughter audible above the light dance beat pumping from the speakers, deep in conversation with a few of the other drivers. His eyes were only drawn to the Swede, and how happy he was in the moment, and his heart began to swell. It hit him right there, he’d do anything to call Marcus his own, even if it meant forgoing the intimacy. He’d even move to the states if it meant seeing the Swede more, he knew right then that Marcus was worth pursuing.

Walking over to the circle of drivers, he continued to keep up the conversation, handing Marcus one of the beer glasses he’d picked up at the bar, keeping the other to himself. He didn’t know where the wave of confidence came from, but he didn’t exactly care at the moment, the alcohol already starting to sink in as the conversation shifted towards professional races, despite the promise of no work talk at the wedding.

“Kevin, are you coming to Pocono with us?” Felix suddenly spoke up, wondering if Kevin would be staying, or whether the f1 would require him to be elsewhere.

“I’m staying. For Marcus, I’m staying.” he replied almost instantly, arm snaking around the Swede’s waist. He saw the small blush coat the blonde’s cheeks at the gesture and gently smiled, seeing the effect he could have on the Swede.

“You two are made for each other, I swear!” Felix retorted back, and Kevin could feel his cheeks heating up at the statement. He prayed they weren’t as dark as the burgundy suit he’d chosen to wear to the wedding.

The conversation soon flowed back to the talk of pop culture events and silly anecdotes, more people taking to the dance floor as the alcohol was consumed, the music a blend of everything from the 70’s to current radio hits, anything you could possibly dance to.

The Indy group had just left Marcus and Kevin alone, in favour of the dancefloor, and Kevin knew it was maybe the only chance of talking to Marcus alone that evening. He grabbed the Swede’s hand gently, gaining his attention fully before talking.

“Do you mind if we went somewhere a bit less crowded?” he asked, Marcus holding his gaze as the words were spoken. With a small smile, he replied “sure”, walking out of the main room of the wedding reception, trailing through hallways of the town hall until an abandoned room was found.   
  
“What is it that you wanted to ask?” Marcus started off, taking a seat in one of the chairs in the room, relaxing into the leather seating.

“I love you, I always have, but I don’t know how much more distance between us I can handle.” Kevin confessed, looking down apprehensively as the silence grew between them, not knowing what words to say to break the tension.

“I’m probably moving for 2020, team wise and city wise. If you wanted, we could find somewhere for the both of us?” Marcus eventually spoke up, a small smile playing on his lips as he finally said the words. Kevin turned to face him at last, slight glint in his cobalt eyes, and Marcus knew that was a sign of his happiness.    
  
“I’d love that, more than anything. And team, who’s trying to sign you?” He asked, in response to both of the statements Marcus put forward. The prospects excited him, but he was also curious, his new team’s hq could determine where they’d be set to live.

“Ganassi. But I’m not sure, wouldn’t they rather have someone more talented?” Marcus replied. Kevin’s heart broke almost instantly at the response, not quite believing Marcus could ever say that about himself. In his eyes, Marcus was the most talented man he knew, and had no rights to be saying something like that. 

“Marcus, you  _ are _ talented enough for them. You should make the move, I’ll always believe in you.” Kevin told him, emphasising every positive in the sentence, showing the Swede that he had full confidence. Without much thought, he moved over to Marcus’ chair, leaning over the back to steal a quick kiss from him.

“I’m sorry I’m so afraid.” Marcus eventually confessed, reaching up to take one of Kevin’s hands, running his thumb over the palm gently.   
  
“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Yes, it’s a step into the unknown but I’ll be by your side through it all.” Kevin told him, a promise he had the full intent of keeping, unlike the last few he’d made. He could feel Marcus relax slightly in his touch, and the small gesture made him smile a bit, his boyfriend’s happiness paramount to his own.   
  
“You’re honestly amazing.” Marcus sighed out, Kevin’s heart swelling at the words. He wasn’t generally romantic, but Marcus was his endgame, his weakness.   
  
“As are you, you’re the most amazing guy I know.” he replied, leaning down to place another kiss on Marcus’ cheek. The Swede blushed heavily at the gesture but let out a small smile, one only reserved for Kevin.   
  
“Don’t ever leave me, okay? You mean so much to me.” Marcus told him, turning around to face Kevin with expectant eyes, demanding to know if the statement was the pure truth.

“I’m not giving up on you, Marcus.” Kevin replied, meeting the gaze of his pale blue eyes. He leaned in to place another short kiss on Marcus’ lips, the sensation feeling right. He knew, no matter what, he’d always stay with the Swede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


	13. Beach - Sebastian/Kimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembered the last time he was on the island, ring in hand, down on one knee, asking for Kimi’s hand in marriage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SomewhereOutThere, I really hope I've done this request justice. It's Simi with the 3 pieces of dialogue... “The things I could do to you right now…”, “Don’t ever leave me, okay?” & “It’s always been you.” - I've tried to make it as fluffy as possible for you :)

The black sand felt soft below his feet, and Seb let out a soft sigh. He remembered the last time he was on the island, ring in hand, down on one knee, asking for Kimi’s hand in marriage. He’d never imagined spending his honeymoon in the same place he proposed but at Kimi’s request he’d returned to the same black sanded beach, in the small town of El Golfo.

He moved his left hand slightly, entwining his fingers with Kimi’s, the Finn squeezing his hand gently at the movement. It was gestures like this that he loved the most, just the smallest things, so understated and yet so typically Kimi, and it was what he loved the most about the Finn. Kimi gave him a small smile, expression melting into pure bliss as they continued to walk along the beachfront, the sun beginning to paint the sky a light pink.

“Remember when we were here last?” Seb spoke up, continuing to walk along the beach, the sound of the waves a calming presence in the background.

“How could I not?” Kimi replied, expression softening as he looked up towards Seb, stopping walking when he realised the German had also halted.

“I wanted you to say yes, so badly. You did, thank goodness!” Sebastian confessed, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as he remembered the moment. Happiness momentarily overcame him as the memory flooded back, the euphoria of the moment Kimi said yes permanently etched into his mind.

“How could I not, it’s always been you Seb.” Kimi shrugged off his doubts, which still remained even after the wedding. He’d worried Kimi wouldn’t want to marry again, especially not a fellow driver this time, but every time the doubts arose, the Finn would shoot them down, something he was always thankful for.

“I love you, Kimi-Matias Raikkonen-Vettel. Don’t ever leave me, okay?” Sebastian declared into the open, voice fading into the empty beach they stood on. It was only really the locals in the small coastal town, and they knew the area well enough to know they were granted privacy in the sheltered bay. 

“I wouldn’t dare, Sebastian Raikkonen-Vettel.” Kimi replied, a soft smile adorning his features as he spoke.

“All’s good then.” Seb chirped back, happily staring out to the ocean, hand laced in Kimi’s.

“That white shirt Seb, you’re doing this on purpose.” Kimi mumbled, his voice dangerously low, and Seb knew that he was getting a bit needy. He knew when Kimi was trying to hold back feelings, and this was definitely a time, voice laced with desire and lust.

“Oh am I?” Seb replied to the comment, feigning innocence in the situation whilst Kimi continued to grow more aroused by the second.

“You know exactly what you’re doing. I can’t wait much longer.” Kimi almost growled back, the tension undeniable. Pale blue eyes had turned much darker, the lust evident from the Finn.

“Fine, behind the rocks, spare the damn locals!” Seb announced, slightly flustered at the suggestions yet flattered. He knew he’d never be able to say no to Kimi anyway.

Slowly moving, they both walked towards the ocean, paddling in the depths momentarily. Knowing he had a clothes change at their shared villa in the town, Seb relaxed back into the waves, submerging into the blue waves. Coming up for air, Kimi couldn’t contain himself, taking Sebastian into a sharp kiss. His lips tasted of salt but he didn’t care, Kimi was too far gone at this point to really care.

“The things I could do to you right now…” he whispered to Seb, the German blushing beet red at the suggestion.

“Do them. Do them all.” Seb simply replied, swimming back towards the hidden area behind the rocks, ready for all that Kimi would do to him.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


	14. Across The Room - Sebastian/Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “At least someone still believes in me” Seb sighed, running his free hand through his matted blonde hair, sweat beads and champagne still clinging to the strands after the earlier podium ceremony.
> 
> “I’ll always believe in you, Sebastian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear speechbubble, I present to you the Sebastidan you requested! I'm sorry it's taken so long, uni assignments have been a total bitch but I finally got time to write this for you!! Done for the prompt of a kiss for celebration with dialogue "come sit with me" - hope you like it!  
Title's from the amazing song of the same name, Across The Room by Odesza & Leon Bridges

It was easy for him to pretend, despite the fact he wanted to kiss Sebastian so badly. Easy for him to pretend that what they had wasn’t love, he knew Seb wasn’t quite ready to bring it public. He’d resigned himself to staying alone at the post race parties, knowing that with the alcohol in full flow, he’d probably kiss Sebastian in the middle of the dancefloor and leave their reputations in tatters on the scene.

He looked across the room to find Sebastian sat in one of the booths, accompanied by Kimi & Valtteri, who seemed to be happily sipping on some brightly coloured cocktails. Seb looked beyond content, the alcohol already coursing through his blood. He knew Seb was happy there with his friends, but he couldn’t shove the feeling of jealousy, wanting to be there in the booth beside Seb, showing him simple signs of affection. Despite this, he knew the luxury wasn’t his, not until Sebastian wanted them to be publicly together.

“Danny boy, what ya looking at!” Nico hollered at him, seeing his teammate’s eyes diverting more than a few times over to the other side of the room towards the table of 3.

“I…” Dan stuttered back, unsure of quite how to approach the topic. He’d thought about it many times, trying to tell everyone about their relationship, but he always knew Sebastian wasn’t quite ready, and didn’t dare progress the conversations further once he sensed the German’s discomfort each time.

“C’mon, it’s nothing more than a harmless crush, right? You tell them you love them, and if they tell you no, you say you’re drunk.” Nico suggested in return, sensing Dan was merely crushing on someone across, instead of being in a full blown relationship of a few years which he had to hide on the daily.

“You don’t understand.” Dan mumbled out in return, walking over towards the bar, ordering himself another Jack Daniel’s & coke. There at the bar stood Sebastian, who also had the same idea of running for a drink at the exact same time.   
  
“Hey, congrats on the win, you drove so well!” Dan smiled at him, nudging Seb playfully with his free hand. Seb laughed back, features brightening at the slightest of contact.

“It doesn’t really feel like much to celebrate though.” he spoke, downing some of his newly ordered cocktail, the orange liquid letting off a sweet smell, almost peachy.

“But you did everything right and took every opportunity, and proved to them you’re still a champion. That’s bloody impressive Seb.” Daniel replied, gently leaning into Sebastian’s personal space, the German making no attempt to reject him.   


“At least someone still believes in me” Seb sighed, running his free hand through his matted blonde hair, sweat beads and champagne still clinging to the strands after the earlier podium ceremony.

“I’ll always believe in you, Sebastian.” Dan affirmatively replied, his amber eyes meeting Sebastian’s lighter blue. Caught in the moment, he was captivated by Sebastian, and though Seb thought of himself as a broken man, Daniel wouldn’t have traded him for anything else, he was perfect in his eyes.

“Come, sit with me, I’m not in the mood for dancing. I’d rather just talk, be with you.” Seb told him, taking a hold of Daniel’s free hand, his cocktail in the other. Dan smiled to the barman and left, guided towards Sebastian back to their shared table with the Finns. It was as if the atmosphere had suddenly shifted, and the walls had come down, for here he felt at ease, and that he could let his heart be free.

“I love you, you know.” Dan softly spoke to him, nestled in the corner of the booth together. It was finally good to have times like this, after having to hold back for so long. 

“I love you too Dan.” Seb replied with a bright smile, capturing his lips in a short kiss. He didn’t care anymore if anyone saw, he just wanted to show his boyfriend off, riding high on the happiness from his earlier Grand Prix victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


	15. Euphoria - Max/Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Pierre, and what happens when you get P2 in a Toro Rosso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KitKat19 - I really hope you enjoy this! Sorry it's taken a little while, but with Brazil going the perfect way for a Max/Pierre plot, I think the wait's turned out for the better ;)  
Set around a kiss for missing the other, with the dialogue of "I'll always believe in you"

His signature “yes boys!” is screamed through the audio system, and the team should really have expected nothing less, after all it was his trademark phrase. He can’t exactly see who’s behind him on track but he can’t see Alex there anymore, devastated that his teammate was so cruelly denied so close to the end. 

“Pierre P2, I repeat, Pierre P2. Hamilton currently P3 but we suspect he’ll drop.” Gianpero tells him down the radio, and Max does a double take in the cockpit, not quite believing in the results being told to him. Of course, he’d hoped Pierre would one day make the podium, but given the demotion to Toro Rosso, he’d assumed that things were out of reach, an assumption proven false at that moment.

“Congratulations to the guys at Toro Rosso, this is historic for everyone!” Max replies, the euphoria running through his veins as reality began to sink in. 

He’d had to hold Pierre when the news dropped, the Frenchman’s cries still etched into his memory. He didn’t want to relive that afternoon, the sight of Pierre’s tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes a heartbreaking sight. But he remembered the promise he made to the Frenchman that afternoon, that he would always believe in Pierre until the end, and he now had the luxury of seeing Pierre at his happiest, taking his pride of place on a f1 podium. 

Pulling into parc ferme, the first thing Max does is run over to his team, leaping into the welcoming arms from all of them. Their cheers are slightly muffled behind his helmet but he doesn’t fail to miss the enthusiasm from them all, redemption from missing out on the previous year. Slowly, he takes his helmet off, leaving that atop his car alongside his balaclava, running a hand through his matted hair, sweat beads pooling in the brown strands.

On impulse, the first thing he does when he sees Pierre, is runs. He sprints the length of parc ferme just to tackle the Frenchman into a hug, wrapping his arms around Pierre’s waist to lift him into the air. One of Pierre’s arms clings to Max’s shoulder, the other pumping the air out of pure ecstasy, a giddy laugh leaving his lips as he comes to realise the situation.

Max looks up into the light blue eyes he’s come to love so dearly, golden specs visible due to Pierre’s sheer elation, and he knows he can’t resist the Frenchman any longer. With all the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he knows he’s not exactly thinking straight, but it still doesn’t stop him from chasing a kiss from Pierre. He feels the surprised gasp from the Frenchman when their lips meet, before the Frenchman tentatively returns the kiss, smiling against Max’s lips as he basks in the glory. They can hear the crowd’s cheers intensify slightly, but it’s not their focus, the only focus being the touch of their lover, this shared moment.

“Shit, there’s press everywhere!” Pierre worriedly yells to Max as the kiss ends, and for a moment, Max’s heart drops at the realisation.

“We wouldn’t have been able to keep this secret forever, Pear. Besides, I can now show the world what a beautiful and talented boyfriend I have. And you can do the same for me.” Max reasons with him, keeping a hold of one of his hands as he smiles over to the Frenchman, a smile reserved only for Pierre.

“Stop making me blush, chéri!” Pierre laughs in reply, feeling heat rising to his cheeks as he catches Max’s eyes again, seeing the radiance in the normally deep blue.

“I’m just telling you the truth. You are talented, you’re worth everything to me. And I will  _ always _ believe in you. This is just the start for you and I.” Max beams in response, expression beyond proud. Pierre’s not sure, but he thinks he might be able to see tears in Max’s eyes, and at this point it all comes crashing down on him, just how amazing the situation is.

“Je t’aime, mon amour.” Pierre whispers over to him, a soft smile on his features. He’s sure Max fails to hear him, until a small squeeze of his wrist snaps him out of the trance.   
  
“Ik hou ook van je, Pear.” Max whispers in reply, and he turns to face Pierre with a duplicate smile. Pierre’s heart just sets alight at this, the ecstasy running high in his veins. For this was all he’d ever dreamed of,  _ and so much more. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :) 
> 
> \--
> 
> Translations  
Chéri - darling/sweetheart (French)  
Je t'aime, mon amour - I love you, my love (French)  
Ik hou ook van jou - I love you too (Dutch)
> 
> -Zoë


	16. Heaven Itself Couldn't Hold Me Back - Max/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will find someone, trust me. I bet a year from now, we’ll be having this annual bar night in whatever city we plan, and you’ll be telling me about how amazing your boyfriend is.” Daniel told him reassuringly, placing an arm on Max’s shoulder out of comfort.
> 
> “I hope you’re right.” Max replied, a small laugh leaving his lips as he spoke. Somehow the small statement resonated with him, igniting something within, that he was capable of loving, and being loved. 
> 
> “I know I’m right.” Daniel teased him back, sending a smile in Max’s direction. He knew he’d be right, he just needed to make Max believe he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the big Malex piece that I've been teasing for a while! Huuuuge thanks to kimva4ever for this request, you've given me so much joy writing this, I've loved every second and honestly this might be my proudest work to date. I'm seriously blown away how much joy writing gives me sometimes, and this is one of the pieces which really has let my joy for writing blossom!  
I've also uploaded it as a standalone fic on my profile under the same title, so please do check it out, alongside some of my other stuff too ;)  
Written for the prompt: Max & Alex, A kiss in a bar as a bet, with dialogue of “you did this for me?” - slightly adapted but still mostly the same. I really hope you all enjoy reading this, it was a fun one to write for sure!  
The title's actually some of the lyrics to Love Me by Stanaj, but the MOTi & Terry McLove remix.

When Max went into the bar, he didn’t expect to get hammered. All it was, was a simple catchup with Daniel, their last time for the year before going back home, and splitting officially as teammates. But 4 pints later, he wasn’t anywhere near sober, the room slightly spinning from the amount of alcohol running through his veins.

“Max, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Daniel sternly told him, stopping him from handing the money to the bartender for another glass. Max attempted to fight back, but Dan caught both his wrists, stopping him from grabbing anything further.

“Dan, I need these drinks. They’re the only thing to make me happy!” Max exclaimed in response, and despite the enthusiasm, Daniel could hear the underlying sadness laced between the slurred words.   
  
“Please Max, I’d rather you talked to me, than just kept drinking away your problems. So whatever it is, say it.” Dan replied, staring the Dutchman straight in the eyes. At this, Max seemed to break slightly, shoulders dropping from the emotional hit.

“I’m the last single one of the group, all the others are in relationships, and I’m sick of it. I guess I just want to feel loved.” Max sighed, bottom lip trembling as his voice wavered. He knew it was pathetic, getting drunk over the fact he was painfully single, however it was the only coping mechanism he thought would help.

“You will find someone, trust me. I bet a year from now, we’ll be having this annual bar night in whatever city we plan, and you’ll be telling me about how amazing your boyfriend is.” Daniel told him reassuringly, placing an arm on Max’s shoulder out of comfort.

“I hope you’re right.” Max replied, a small laugh leaving his lips as he spoke. Somehow the small statement resonated with him, igniting something within, that he was capable of loving, and being loved. 

  
“I know I’m right.” Daniel teased him back, sending a smile in Max’s direction. He knew he’d be right, he just needed to make Max believe he was right.

\---

The snow outside the window continued to fall, Max watching in awe as the white flakes settled on the hillsides. He was out in Austria for the Kitzbuhel ski meet, alongside several of the other Red Bull drivers who’d been invited to the event. Pierre was sat opposite him in the room, discussing their hopes of the car before the start of the f1 season, whilst Andrea and Pol were also sat at the table, waiting for Dany and Alex to arrive. 

Max knew Dany well, they’d been in f1 together for a while so got to know each other during that time, and he knew the Russian was prone to being a bit late, so he didn’t mind his absence. He hadn’t however got to know Alex. The last time he’d seen Alex, they’d both been in karts, young teenagers just trying to compete on the best level. The Thai had been very quiet and reserved, and Max didn’t really remember him all that well, but he knew enough to remember what he looked like. Max silently wondered in his head about just how much Alex would have changed since the karting in 2011. Footsteps on the floor snapped Max out of his train of thought, making him look up towards the corner of the room. 

Looking up, Max almost couldn’t believe the sight before him. He’d anticipated Alex to change, sure, but he didn’t expect his heart to be hammering in his chest at the sight of him. His features were so much more delicate than before, holding a certain lightness which sent Max’s heart into overdrive. The pale blue jumper Alex wore contrasted his slightly darker skin tone so well, and the way it hugged his figure had Max’s mind running wild, he could feel the light blush beginning to develop. Max tried to calm those thoughts as Alex continued to walk towards him, the Thai offering a polite smile and small handshake as a greeting.

“Mate, you’ve got it bad.” Pierre silently whispered across to Max, raising an eyebrow at his slightly flustered teammate.   
  
“Oh shut up!” Max whispered in reply, trying to play everything down, but the blush coating his cheeks betrayed his thoughts.

“You do know he’s single, right?” Pierre told him in response, laughing as Max visibly perked up at the statement.

“So you’re saying I might, you know?” Max trailed off, not daring to speak the words, and give himself false hope. Pierre understood exactly what he meant. 

“I mean, it’s on him, isn’t it. You’re obviously into him, he might be into you, so something could happen. I’d wait to see if there’s anything on his side, okay.” Pierre spoke back, trying to inject some positivity into the sentiment. 

“Sure.” Max replied impatiently, noticing the producers wanting to get on with filming. It was a little blunt and rude, but given the producers were a little pressed for time, it was a good excuse to end the conversation.

He laughed all the way through the competition with the others, finding it easy to get along with everyone. A couple of times he almost slipped up with his words, stuttering slightly, but mostly played it off well. The worst was when Alex had to stand directly behind him for the selfie, he thought he’d break then, turn into a blushing mess, but looking back at the selfie afterwards, nothing was obvious to the cameras at least.    


He could only hope Alex didn’t notice the rose pink tinting his cheeks that afternoon.

\---

The feelings had been easy to ignore for the most part. He’d mostly been occupied by the intense racing schedule, so didn’t really have the time to spare to focus on Alex. It didn’t mean his heart didn’t want to burst out of his chest every time he saw the Thai, Max could most definitely feel his heart skipping beats over Alex’s passing smiles about the paddock, he just knew that he couldn’t give Alex too much of his attention, too much of his heart, because he knew it would all come back to haunt him in the future, when Alex would oh so politely decline his advances for something more than friends.

What he’d tried to bury for months resurfaced in Canada, when he was told Dany and Alex would join them for the logger sports video the team were set to film. He’d hoped his feelings would’ve subsided by this point, yet his heart still swelled at the sight of Alex in the blue checked shirt, indicating that the feelings were still very prevalent and running wild. 

It didn’t help that he had to see Alex helplessly flail with the axes in the various challenges whilst showing no real aptitude for logger sports, because every time things didn’t go quite to plan, Alex let out a small laugh or giggle with his same killer smile and an often sarcastic comment to go along with it, and Max had to try contain himself despite his desperate urge to spill the truth. He tried to laugh along with the others during the challenges, even trying his hand at axe throwing again after the previous summer’s Hungarian disaster, but his heart still yearned after one man in particular during it all, unable to block Alex’s melodic laugh from his brain. 

Pierre watched on curiously between the pair, noticing the glances from Max when he assumed Alex wasn’t watching, and the light blush adorning Alex’s cheeks when watching Max in action. He knew Max had it bad, it was obvious since the first time the pair had met, but until now, he’d never really seen Alex show any signs in return. It filled part of him with a sense of satisfaction, because he wanted to see Max happy above all else, he’d seen the way his last relationship fell out of favour and the desperation from Max to just be seen as someone worth loving again.

He wanted desperately to do something but he didn’t really know what intervention would be appreciated, if any. He didn’t want to deny Max of any happiness that Alex could bring him, however he didn’t think Alex would appreciate him passing on to Max that the feelings were mutual, so it was a situation where all he could do was sit back and wait for something to happen, hoping sooner or later one of them would finally make a move. 

“You’ve got to tell him sooner or later.” Pierre tried to reason with Max, the pair huddled together whilst Dany and Alex filmed something short for the Toro Rosso social media pages.   


“Pierre are you out of your mind!” Max almost yelled back at him, the shock evident through his harsh tone of voice. He had no intent of Alex ever finding out how he felt, because he knew Alex would never feel the same, and he couldn’t bare trying to hold up the friendship if Alex knew about his feelings but didn’t return them.

“But he might feel the same, no?” Pierre reasoned, voice filled with optimism as he tried to fuel some optimism within his teammate.   
  
“No Pierre, Alex will no-” he tried to reply, but a rubber object hitting him on the arm stopped his talking, a scream leaving his lips as he flinched at the contact. In the distance he could see Dany laughing to the camera, Alex looking towards him instead, his bright smile ever present. It might’ve been Max’s brain wandering, but he thought he could see a faint pink blush taint Alex’s cheeks, however he doubted he would be the cause of that. A tap on his shoulder brought his attention back to his teammate.

“Just think about it, okay?” Pierre told him, keeping his hold firm on the Dutchman’s shoulder. All Max could muster in reply was a small smile, the prospect of telling Alex beyond terrifying in his mind.

\---

Walking into the factory doors, Alex felt the nerves building up in his chest, not quite ready to face the day ahead. It had been 2 weeks since the conversation in Austria, where Marko told him that he’d be replacing Pierre, and the scale of the situation hadn’t quite hit him until that moment. Of course, he’d been to the factory before, back when he drove for Toro Rosso, but he’d never thought he’d walk through the doors as a Red Bull Racing f1 driver. Now, it was exactly what he was doing, taking steps through the hallways until he found Christian’s office, the Brit being responsible for settling him into the team.

A pile of navy blue clothing was stacked on the desk of Christian’s office, and Alex knew it was his official teamwear, the old Toro Rosso colours rendered useless for him. Christian didn’t need to explain much for Alex to understand, and the Thai quickly slipped out of the room to the nearest bathroom stalls, trying the polo shirt on for size. The dark blue fabric of the team’s polo shirt felt foreign on his skin, used to the more vibrant blue of the Toro Rosso shirt, however it sat comfortably over his slender frame. He looked back at the reflection in the mirror, unable to really believe that these were his new colours, that he was officially a Red Bull driver now. His mind drifted briefly to Max, how good he looked in the shirt, but he tried to shut the thought out his mind before his brain got too carried away, he couldn’t afford to entertain the possibility of a relationship with Max, that was simply off limits. 

Walking back to Christian’s office, he kept the new shirt on, smiling politely at his new team principal. The nerves from earlier still pooled but they were less intense, slowly easing into the new surroundings. He tried to focus as the Brit started to talk once again, something about his new engineering team for Spa, who he’d yet to meet. The meeting seemed to drag as he ran over every tiny detail about garage operations, and Alex would rather have not found out all  the information before 9am on race week Monday, still trying to nurse the hangover from 2 nights prior, the last night in Portugal getting a bit wild.

The weekend plans were also run over and finalised with his new pr, who turned out to be a vibrant young Brit called Jacques, who he seemed to click with almost instantly. The talk soon turned to the seat fit and photoshoots, the schedule overloaded due to the sudden driver change, and despite the apprehension, Alex knew he should’ve expected nothing less. He accepted the schedule with a small nod, following the lead of Jacques towards the door, but before he could exit out the room, Christian spoke up once more, catching the attention of the duo.

“Oh and by the way, you’re filming a video with Max later for the youtube channel!” he called out to the pair, Alex’s smile brightening at the news. Jacques just laughed as he saw the Thai’s expression brighten, for he was well aware of the feelings flying between Alex and Max, and the pair’s refusal to do anything about them. He hoped for the sake of his own sanity, that they’d do something, and sooner rather than later. He didn’t want to be dealing with a lovesick driver for another 15 months.

“We’ve got it scheduled, should be a fun one.” Jacques spoke in return before finally stepping out of the office, Alex in tow as they negotiated the white walled halls of the factory, trying to find the way to the race bays.

“What is it we’re doing for the video?” Alex asked, trying to figure out what the activity was, and how he’d manage to embarrass himself in front of the Dutchman as a result. He hoped it wouldn’t be something as ridiculous as some of the previous videos, however he knew he wouldn’t be completely spared, Red Bull always enjoyed having a bit of fun with their drivers and the challenges for the videos.   
  
“You’ll find out later, Alex. Now hurry up, they wanted you doing the race suit shoot before 10.” Jacques just told him in response, hurrying through another set of double doors and into another corridor, headed towards the first of many scheduled activities for the day.

Alex quickly lost track of the number of photographs he had taken, and the number of outfits he was required to change into, the day going by in a blur. He was officially ready to call it a day when Jacques reminded him of the joint video with Max, which somehow made his expression perk up a little. ‘ _ Just one more activity for the day and you’re done’  _ his brain called out to him, and he instantly silenced the thought. It wasn’t just one more activity, it was his first proper meeting with his new teammate, the man who made his heart beat just that little bit faster.   


“Do you really think I haven’t noticed the way you perk up whenever  _ his _ name is even mentioned?” Jacques sent a knowing smile the Thai’s way, making Alex’s cheeks turn crimson red at the comment.

“I…” he tried to reply, however he couldn’t really find the words to say, unsure of what would be the right words.

“Alex, I can see it on your face. You’re in love with Max.” Jacques sternly told him, not beating around the bush and avoiding the topic.

“I hoped you wouldn’t notice.” Alex murmured back, looking down in shame, finding his feet and the floor more interesting than the scenery around the room. He knew that it would eventually come up in conversation, he couldn’t lie to save his life, but he didn’t expect it to be on his first day within the team.

“Maybe try being a bit more subtle on camera, okay? I don’t think you’d want the world to know about it just yet.” Alex was warned by his pr, Jacques’ expression hardening as he gave the slight warning.

“Why should that matter? When Dan was on the team he was giving Max bloody heart eyes the whole time and the team never took issue to it.” Alex questioned him in response, not knowing why it would matter. He’d seen the videos with Max and Dan, and he could see the chemistry, knowing the fans rather liked the playful flirty banter of ‘Maxiel’. So being a little flirty on camera, albeit accidental, he didn’t see the harm it.

“But everyone knew that a relationship would not happen, Daniel was straight. You, on the other hand, aren’t, and Max isn’t either. This could actually out the pair of you and it’s not something we want to be dealing with.” Jacques warned him again, Alex understanding the gravity of the situation. He knew he wouldn’t want his biggest personal secret to become public knowledge, but he also didn’t want to fabricate a media persona just to play happy families for the camera crews.  


“I can’t help the fact I fell in love though.” Alex sighed back, voice tinted with hints of shame, like the fact he loved Max wasn’t something to be proud of.

“I know you can’t. And I understand the fact that you can’t help who you fall in love with. But I’m not sure the team would take well to their drivers being together. I’m happy for you to make the move, but I’m not sure the team would be best pleased.” Jacques smiled back at him, moving a hand to rest it on the Thai’s shoulder, giving him an encouraging look, one that told him that all would be okay in the end.

“Do you hate me for it? For falling in love with Max?” Alex perked up, asking Jacques about the pressing matter, wondering if it could affect his future within the team. If senior figures caught hold of the secret, he’d probably lose his place within the team, his dignity and respect at the least, so he hoped his pr at least held the opposite opinion and still accepted him.

“Not at all, you’d actually make a pretty good couple. But ultimately, I work for Red Bull too and do have to protect the team’s image, which means putting professional interest above personal interest. It’s sad, but that’s the way it is. You’ve got my full support though.” the Brit replied, giving a look of sympathy to Alex. He wished he could do more but the team had made their guidelines clear, and he didn't want to be responsible for breaking them. It didn't mean he wouldn't fight their corner though, because he knew he would do whatever to make things easier for Alex. 

“Thanks, Jacques.” Alex simply told him before running on over to the chairs in the middle of the room, waiting for Max to arrive and the interview to start. 

Alex's heart began to beat a bit faster the moment the Dutchman stepped into the room for the interview, and he almost broke instantly the moment his gaze met the light blue of Max's eyes. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, however he hoped the blush wouldn't be too visible, he couldn't have Max find out like this.

The video idea was a simple Q&A, where they'd be asking each other the questions. It all seemed so simple, but when he had Max Verstappen of all people sat directly opposite him, waiting on every word of information, it sent Alex into overdrive. He tried to banter with Max, being as natural as possible, but even then, he couldn't ignore the yearning feeling in his heart, wishing that things could be just that bit different with Max. 

It was only after the interview had ended that Alex properly got to talk with Max, their first proper conversation since Austria, back in late June. It felt impolite to just leave his teammate hanging without properly saying hello, he knew Max at least deserved that much. But being alone with him now, no staff members to watch over them, he didn't know how much he'd be able to hold in, especially seeing as he could have sworn there were moments of  _ sexual tension  _ in the video.

"Hey Alex." Max broke the silence, approaching Alex’s side as he walked over to the corner of the room, joining the Thai as he gathered the last of his belongings.

"Hey Max." Alex cheered back, instantly recognising the voice to be that of Max. He didn’t mean to perk up so much but the fact that Max was trying to make conversation that wasn’t forced, it sparked something within which Alex found himself enjoying.

"Congrats on the seat, by the way. I never got to congratulate you on that until now." Max added on, remembering he hadn’t said anything yet. He felt bad for not yet congratulating Alex, but he didn’t even have his number so couldn’t message the Thai his congratulations, and he’d settled for having to wait until he could say it in person.

"Aah thanks, it's been fun with the team so far. That interview was probably the most fun part of the day!" Alex smiled back to him, laughing slightly as he remembered some of the moments from the interview, and the comment about the hot dogs which sent both of them into hysterics. 

"Same for me, Alex, I really enjoyed that with you." Max replied, a small smile spreading over his lips as he thought about the interview, and the connection he thought he felt. He couldn’t get Alex’s soft laugh out his head, and how his eyes always lit up whenever hearing something that made him smile or laugh, Alex was his drug and Max was addicted. 

"I’m glad you did. I was hoping you’d like me.” Alex shyly replied, starting to walk out of the room and back towards the main lobby. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re a great guy Alex, bloody talented and kind hearted.” Max told him, looking towards him with a look of pride and adoration, though Alex couldn’t see the expression resting on the Dutchman’s face. “ _ And you look great.”  _ he added under his breath, hoping that Alex wouldn’t overhear what was said.

“What did you just say?” Alex questioned him, and at that moment Max knew that there was no coming back from this. And he’d have to face up to his feelings head on, for the first time in his life. He’d always wanted to keep things to himself, but this time, he had to tell Alex.   
  
“Nothing.” Max quickly replied, but the rosy blush on his cheeks betrayed everything. Alex stopped walking at this, leaning up against the wall in the deserted hallway. At this hour, nobody would come by to disturb them, giving them a good chance to talk things over.

“You just called me attractive, didn’t you?” Alex raised an eyebrow at him, trying to stop himself from smiling softly. He should’ve been mad at Max for that, but the feeling of euphoria in his veins told him otherwise, and he was actually flattered by the compliment.   
  
“And so what if I did. I’m not lying.” Max spoke back, smiling slightly towards the end. Alex tried to formulate a response but no words came out, instead he took to just admiring his teammate, meeting the pale blue of the Dutchman’s eyes.

“Max...” he eventually trailed off, trying to plead otherwise with the Dutchman, but Max began to speak again before he could say anything else.   
  
“I might as well confess everything, if you hadn’t figured it out yet. I like you, and kinda want to be with you. I know you don’t feel the same, and that’s okay.” Max confessed, looking down towards the floor to escape Alex’s gaze. If he’d have looked up, he would’ve seen the loving gaze from the Thai, but he instead continued to look down, afraid of meeting his soft brown eyes.

“I do feel the same, that’s the thing. Even if we wanted to be together, the team wouldn’t let us though.” Alex replied, catching Max’s attention as he softly spoke. His voice trembled slightly, remembering the prior conversation with Jacques, but ultimately he knew as long as they didn’t let the team know, it could work. It seemed as though Max had also picked up on this, as he took one of Alex’s hands into his own, before asking a question.   
  
“Well, are you prepared to keep a little secret?” he asked, smiling softly towards Alex, gently squeezing his hand as he asked the question, hoping Alex would say yes.

“Is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?” Alex smiled in response, laughing slightly in disbelief. It was all his dreams come true, simply too much good fortune in such little time, he didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this. Another gentle squeeze of his hand drew his attention back to Max, holding the gaze of his light blue eyes. 

“Alex Albon, be mine?” Max asked, hope in his eyes, and Alex saw the slightly golden specs appear, making his heart melt, and the decision easy. 

“Absolutely yes.” Alex replied without hesitation, before he lost courage to say the words he’d wanted to for so long. It always would have been a yes, it was Max and he’d never be able to deny the Dutchman. He smiled towards Max, stepping closer as he placed a hand on Max’s cheek, cupping his cheek in the palm of his hand.

“Good.” Max quietly whispered, taking a quick look around the corridor to see if anyone would pass. As the silence remained, he leant closer, until his lips were on Alex’s, and he took the Thai in for a short kiss.

\---

Max felt content when waking up, for the first time in a while. He smiled softly as his eyes opened, squinting slightly as the harsh sunlight filtered into the room. He blinked slightly to adjust to the light, before seeing the arms rested around his waist, knowing he was in Alex’s hold. Max turned so he was lying on his other side, facing the sleeping Thai beside him. 

His heart swelled at the sight, Alex so peacefully sleeping, soft snores escaping his lips as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. Here, Max got to see him from a new angle, one only he was granted to, and he was absolutely enamoured. Here, he had Alex solely to himself, and he appreciated the beauty of the max beside him. His eyes fixed on the red line on Alex’s collar, an earlier scar from surgery a few years prior, and he gently moved a hand so his fingertips ran across the slightly raised skin, goosebumps appearing on his skin at the slight contact. 

His fingers continued to ghost over the Thai’s skin, moving the touch upwards, along his jawline, over his cheeks, coming to rest over his left eyebrow. He could see the raised lines of skin from multiple scars, and he traced the lines of all of them, smiling contently at the sleeping figure beside him, unsure what he did to deserve someone so beautiful.

Slowly, Alex’s eyes started to open, awoken by Max’s touch. He smiled gently towards the Dutchman beside him, catching his gaze as Max’s hand moved to gently cup his jaw. It was the moments like this which he adored, just the 2 of them away from the world, caught up in each other. He leant into the Max’s touch, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, a short laugh escaping his lips as he pulled away, still holding the Dutchman’s gaze.

“Fijne verjaardag, Max” Alex whispered across in the silence, voice still heavy with sleep. Max’s eyes brightened as he heard the familiar Dutch words, his heart beating just that bit faster as a light blush started to settle on his cheeks. 

“God, I fucking love you Alex.” he spoke into the air, before he realised he’d never said those words before. But hearing Alex making an effort to do things for him, knowing he cared, everything felt right in the moment and he knew it was the right time to have said that, because  _ he truly did love Alex. _

“C̄hạn rạk khuṇ. I love you, so so much.” Alex told him in response, letting out a nervous giggle at the end. He smiled brightly towards Max, feeling his heartbeat intensify just by  _ looking at him. _

“You’re absolutely perfect.” Max whispered between them, before closing the distance between them once again. His hands moved to rest behind Alex’s neck as they lazily kissed, losing track as they stayed embraced in the other’s hold, the blissful sensation taking ahold. Eventually though, they had to break apart, Alex smiling fondly at Max as they moved slightly, lying just centimetres apart.

“As much as I wish we could stay here all day, the team wanted us at the factory by midday. At least after work I’m taking you out to the local Italian, my treat for your birthday.” Alex disappointedly announced, knowing the team wanted further feedback on the car after the previous day’s race. He perked up in the second part though, Max’s expression perking up as he realised the restaurant Alex meant, it was the place they had their first date after all.   
  
“But it’s only 10 now?” Max confusedly asked, slightly unsure why Alex would be worried about the factory work just yet. After all, they were only 10 minutes from Caldecotte, so they could easily be avoiding thinking about Red Bull for another hour or so.   
  
“Exactly, so we have a bit more time between these sheets.” Alex teased, expression changing slightly so his lips formed a slight smirk. Max’s cheeks turned crimson red at the thought of Alex’s suggestion, however as much as he wanted to deny, he had to admit he’d been thinking about this for a while, what it would be like if the causal kisses turned to something a bit more intense.

“I like the way you’re thinking.” was his reply, muttered under his breath before Alex leant in once again, taking him in for another lingering kiss, full of love and promise. But he could also sense the lust and desire, deep in the depths of Alex’s dark brown eyes.

\---

“I’m glad to see you’re happier!” Dan smiled across at Max, clinking their beer glasses together. They’d agreed to meet at the same bar as last year, finding it easier to hold the gathering in Monaco than any other city. Max took a small sip of his heineken, smiling back to the Aussie. He was glad to have someone like Daniel in his life, despite the bad jokes and questionable dance moves from time to time, but he knew there was someone else he was even more glad he’d met in the previous year.

He quickly settled his glass down as he pulled the phone out, tapping the little green icon of whatsapp. Opening the app, he opened the conversation with Alex, smiling slightly as he saw his profile picture. It was a photo he’d taken on their date in Los Angeles, where they hiked to the Hollywood sign, and Alex was flashing his usual peace signs to the camera with the white letters visible in the background. Ignoring his fluttering heart, Max checked the time of Alex’s last communication, it was 20 minutes ago saying he was just leaving. Max knew it was only a 10 minute walk from their apartment complex, so either Alex was lost, or something had happened to him. He started to worry slightly, and Daniel picked up on this, shooting him a worried look.

“Are you okay?” Daniel asked him, concern in his voice as he looked across at the Dutchman. Max just offered him a weak smile, taking another sip of his beer as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

“Just worried about someone.” he eventually told Daniel, sighing at the empty place beside him, where Alex should have been sitting by now. Daniel saw as his eyes drifted slightly, smile brightening as he realised the exact reason behind Max’s worries.   
  
“Wait, are they  _ significant _ ?” he asked Max, raising an eyebrow to press him for an answer. Before he was granted one though, Max’s gaze was averted, towards the double doors of the bar. 

There, Alex stood, holding 3 small roses, tied together at the stem. Max couldn’t tear his eyes away as Alex hastily weaved through the crowd, watching like he was the only person that mattered. He didn’t care what Daniel was thinking at that moment, all he could think about was Alex, so when the Thai finally reached him, he took him into a short kiss before realising their surroundings, hastily retracting once he realised where they were.

“You got these for me?” Max asked him in disbelief, now understanding why Alex had been a bit late to the bar. 

“I’m not going to tell Daniel I love him, am I?” Alex laughed back, seeing Daniel pout slightly as he held a hand to his heart, mocking being in pain from heartbreak. “Of course, I did this for you.” he continued, wrapping his arm gently around Max’s waist.

“See Max, I was right. A year ago you were telling me how you’d never be loved, and now you’ve found your perfect match in Alex.” Daniel announced to Max, reminding him of the previous year’s events. Max just buried his head in Alex’s shoulder, not wanting anything more to he said, he knew he’d said some pretty stupid shit that night when drunk.

“All it takes is a bit of belief, and you’ll find your forever. I think you’ve already found yours though!” Dan continued to tell Max, laughing slightly at the end. He didn’t want to call things prematurely and judge too early, but he could tell they would last, he could see the wedding day already!

“I know I have.” Max contently replied, squeezing Alex’s waist gently before leaning up to kiss his cheek gently. Alex just smiled back at him, the same smile that made him fall in love, and in that moment he knew, as long as he had Alex by his side, he’d be alright.  _ They’d be alright. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :) 
> 
> \---
> 
> Translations
> 
> Fijne verjaardag - Happy birthday (Dutch)  
C̄hạn rạk khuṇ - I Love you (Phonetic version of Thai)
> 
> -Zoë


	17. Anytime - Valtteri/Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, I’m gonna be having nightmares now. Valtteri it’s James on repeat in my head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the wonderful Ro (groooovybaby) who wanted some Valewis with the prompt "Just hold me" - hope I've done it justice :)

“You deserved that one. Not me.” Lewis calmly announced, walking into his teammate’s room after the race. He wasn’t meant to be here, if anyone found out he’d be in huge trouble, but the guilt was eating him alive after the race and the result.

“Save it. Nothing’s gonna make this better. Even the team don’t want me winning anymore.” Valtteri snapped back, not bothering to look his teammate in the eye. He couldn’t stand to face the team in the eyes, the ones who told him it would never come down to team orders again after Germany. They’d lied and he knew it.   
  
“I had no say in this and you know it Val.” Lewis pleaded, trying to convince the Finn of his innocence. It was against his control to refuse the team order, he had to comply even if it was against what he wanted. Of course, he wanted victory, but not if it would cost somebody more deserving, not if it was purposely set up for his win.

“I just… Just hold me. I don’t want to talk about it, I want to move on, pretend it never happened.” Valtteri sighed back, voice wavering slightly. Lewis moved over to where the Finn was seated on the bed, gently wrapping his arms around Valtteri’s waist. He felt the Finn relax into the touch slightly, tension easing from earlier.   
  
“Are you mad at me?” Lewis hesitantly asked, not quite sure whether Valtteri would hold anything against him.   
  
“No, I could never be. But James…” he trailed off, blood boiling over the one name, the man who caused all his harsh feelings, the resentment towards the team.

“He can go do one.” Lewis gently laughed in response, a small smile playing on his lips.   
  
“Yeah, I’m gonna be having nightmares now.  _ Valtteri it’s James _ on repeat in my head.” Valtteri responded, trying not to wince as he said  _ those  _ words again, albeit as a joke.

“I’ll scare him away for you.” Lewis simply replied, cradling Valtteri further in his hold.   
  
“Thanks, Lew.” The Finn softly murmured into the room.   
  
“Anytime, Val.” The Brit responded, keeping his arms around Valtteri’s waist, holding him dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys really enjoyed this, and if you did, leaving kudos would be nice :)  
To request, please leave your comment on the very first chapter, as this is where the prompt list is :)   
-Zoë


End file.
